A Tricky Situation
by Royalraven007
Summary: Robin and Raven have both been captured by Slade. Who will admit their feelings first? Slade tampering is inevitable. Rated T to be safe for later chapters


Robin and Raven have both been captured by Slade. Who will admit their feelings first? Slade tampering is inevitable.

Raven woke up into darkness, something that would usually make her feel more then comfortable but something was off, it wasn't her room. She stood up and started feeling around with her powers to try and get a sense of where she was only to realize that she couldn't sense anything. She reached up to touch the stone that usually clasped her cape together and helped her focus her powers only to realize that it, along with her cape, was gone! She was in a mysterious dark room in only her leotard probably kidnapped by some psycho and she was starting to think about panicking when she heard a familiar voice. "Raven is that you?" It was Robin!

"Robin? Yes it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Said a figure as he stepped forward, now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she could see a very faint outline of a boy with spiky hair and a cape. She stepped forward only to realize her ankle was chained to the floor.

"Robin I can't move forward, I'm stuck." Raven said calmly. She saw the figure try to start towards her only to be stopped by the clink of what sounded like a chain around the ankle. He sighed.

"Me too Raven. Where do you suppose we are?"

"I don't know, whoever took us here took my gem. I can't sense anything." Another sigh.

"They took all my weapons too."

"Robin who do you suppose is behind this?"

"Well I remember we were following a lead from an anonymous caller reporting suspicious activity around the docks, we were going into a warehouse…then nothing. They must have ambushed us." At that moment a door opened letting in blinding light. A huge figure was seen as a silloute in the light. "Who are you! What do you want?" Robin shouted. The figure did not respond, he advanced into the room and Raven saw him swing what looked like a nightstick right into Robins head with a sickening thunk. Raven gasped in horror as Robins body went limp. The figure unchained him and swung him over his shoulder. "No!" Raven screamed. "Bring him back! What are you going to do with him? Who are you!" The figure let out a dark chuckle and closed the door, leaving Raven alone in the dark room. She allowed a single tear to drop down the side of her face. 'What does he want with Robin? Who is he? That laugh sounded so familiar.' She continued to ponder for a few minutes until realization struck. 'Slade!'

On the other side of the door Slade chuckled again. His plan so far was working perfectly. He tapped the robots shoulder that was carrying him and it let him down. Of course he wouldn't just let the two most clever titans in the same room with each other however his plan needed them to get emotionally closer so he had developed an ingenious plan. He strode to his central control room and looked at the screens showing Robin and Raven, both in different rooms, expressing their distress at having seen the other being dragged away by what they assumed was him. Of course he had to give them a little clue as to who was behind this so he had let the laugh slip but he wasn't intending on letting them in much further. Of course it had been easy to pose as Robin, underneath his armor he was very much the same build and height, something he went through great lengths to hide. They were even very close to the same age, being only two years apart. He had always hoped Robin would join him of his own free will, then he would have someone to help him with his plans but thanks to Batman's brainwashing that was hardly an option now. No, the best way to proceed now was to trick the two titans into helping him, no easy task. So while he was posing as Robin in Ravens room he had constructed a Raven shaped robot to be in Robins room, both wearing wires to transmit what the other was saying to the other in real time. Not all the conversations will be like this but Slade thought the first one should be original, untampered with. Now that he has a sample of their speech patterns it would be child's play to manipulate future conversations between the two, guiding their feelings and thoughts in any direction he saw fit. And with his superior microphones and speakers they would never realize that they were not speaking directly to each other. Slade chuckled darkly, yes this would be very amusing indeed.

I hope you like, it was just a random idea that sprung into my head and I felt like writing it down. Please review and tell me what you think, I haven't decided if I will continue with this yet so motivate me and I might write more! :D

ps don't own, if I did I would have my own mansion *looks around* nope, no mansion=don't own titans and *sob* don't own Slade either (yet) bwahahahahahaha!;)


End file.
